1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to vehicle suspension systems, and more particularly to a new vehicle-lowering, adjustable rear lateral arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For well over a decade, there has been an ever increasing popularity of light utility sport trucks and related vehicles. With this popularity has come the desire to customize such small trucks and automobiles. It is particularly popular to customize the suspensions of popular vehicles in order to bring the bodies of such vehicles closer to the ground. Over the years, numerous front and rear suspension systems have been developed to "drop" the vehicle down closer to the ground.
There are numerous ways to modify the rear suspension system of a vehicle in order to lower the rear end. One such method is the use of a modified lateral arm which, instead of being straight, includes an elbow-like bend. This bend allows the rear vehicle height to be lowered by up to 11/2 inches.
One of the most significant drawbacks to the use of rear lateral arms is the effect on the camber of the rear wheels. In particular, vehicle-lowering rear lateral arms cause excessive negative camber: the distance between the tops of the two rear wheels is made significantly shorter than the distance between the bottoms of those same wheels. Such excessive negative camber may cause excessive and uneven wear on the rear wheel tires, especially on the inside corners thereof. Negative camber may result in rubbing of the tire against the vehicle fender. It may also affect turning, stopping and overall handling of the vehicle.
It is therefore desirable to provide a mechanism for lowering the rear of a vehicle without causing excessive negative camber.